Rainbow Bridge
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: This sequel to "Purple Haze" stars Princess' former rival, Slick Willie, who decides to change his ways & turn over a new leaf. Luckily, he has plenty of new friends to help him out on his journey to self-redemption. R&R, but no flames, please!


**RAINBOW BRIDGE**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is the sequel to my other GMD fic, "Purple Haze". I've always wanted to make a story about Princess, Slick Willie, & the gang returning, you see, so this is what came out.

The following characters are (C) by me:  
Princess & the members of the American Revolution  
The Rochester Family  
Slick Willie, Star Catsopolis, & all members of the Big Time  
Henry Mousini & Blanca  
The Rat Trap Crew & The Four Elements  
Tevin & Slick Willie's parents  
All original members of the Baker Street Family  
Aura-Lee The Angel & The Archdeacon  
Larry Grossmouse

Please ask me first before using these characters. Thank you.

Enjoy the story! And be sure to send plenty of long, detailed reviews (or short ones, if you want). Just so long as they are not flamey; constructive criticism is all right, though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**Healed Spirit**

"**_Are you ready to rock, ladies & gentlemen?"_**

**_The large crowd in the stadium cheered wildly, as Fidget The Bat basked in his audience's applause._**

**_Bowing, Fidget said proudly, "Thank you, thank you."_**

**_Then Fidget donned a wild rock-&-roll singer's costume, & began to bang wildly on a drum set, as the audience went wild..._**

**

* * *

Or so it was in Fidget's mind. The little bat woke up with a start as he felt gloved paws shaking him violently, & an American, Malcolm Jamal Warner-type voice shouting, "Fidget, wake up! _WAKE UP!_"**

**Looking around wildly, Fidget blurted out, "What? What is it?"**

**Ratigan glared at Fidget in the small church pew the Baker Street Family was sitting in as they listened to The Archdeacon of St. Paul's Cathedral speak at the altar.**

**With a dirty look, Ratigan said in irritation, "Fidget, you fell asleep in church—again!"**

**An embarrassed Fidget blushed sheepishly, & hung his head low as he complained, "Bu' I couldn't help it, Ratigan! Church is so boring!"**

**Ratigan's hard glare began to soften as he said as calmly as he could, "Fidget, let me ask you something..."**

**Fidget's ears & head perked up. The little bat was eager to listen.**

"**Are you glad we're reformed?" Fidget, smiling idiotically, nodded his head up & down wildly.**

"**Are you glad we became good?" Fidget nodded his head faster, a bigger smile crossing his face.**

"**Are you glad we are sitting in this church & visiting God in His house, rather than rotting in a cold, dark jail cell, being plagued by terrible memories of a time we don't want to go back to?"**

**Fidget nodded with more vigor. Ratigan's compassionate gaze then turned into a grumpy frown as he said, "Then show some respect for God & tell Him that you're grateful that we are reformed...by listening to Archdeacon Rivers speak!"**

"**OK," Fidget said sleepily as he began to nod off to sleep, despite Ratigan's orders. Just then, Fidget got an idea.**

**The little bat searched through his pockets, before taking out a small bottle of Rodent's Delight cola. After checking to see that no one was watching, Fidget took a small sip of his soda...before getting caffeinated, perking up, & sitting up straight as he listened to the Archdeacon speak his sermon.**

* * *

"**_And in other news, Princess, popular singer & actress, wowed the audience with her rendition of 'God Save The Queen' today at Queen Mousetoria's royal Silver Jubilee ball, commemorating Her Majesty's 63rd year as Mouse Ruler Of England..."_**

**A heavy sigh emitted from the lips of a small brown-furred mouse dressed in an undershirt & baggy trousers, as well as a pair of Tracy Edams shoes.**

**But Slick Willie did not bother to shoot the TV in rage this time. Partly because, besides the fact he had no pistol with him, that he had given up on his diabolical plans of becoming the world's greatest musician. All Willie could do was sigh once more, before leaning back into his cot, & looking up at the cold gray ceiling.**

**A depressed-looking Willie asked more to himself than his cellmate, "How long's it been, Jellybean?"**

**Jellybean Jameson, sporting a toothy grin, jiggled a Rainbow Slinky back & forth in his stubby paws, watching in amazement as the beautiful rainbow colors moved around.**

**Glancing jadedly at his assistant, Slick Willie asked a bit louder, "How long's it been since we came here, Jellybean?"**

**Upon hearing his boss' question, Jellybean stopped playing with the Rainbow Slinky for a moment, & looked at some chalk markings on the grimy stone walls. After squinting at the blurry figures for a few moments, Jellybean turned to Willie, & replied, "It's been at least a year since we were taken to prison."**

"**And to think we were about to come out on top," lamented Slick Willie wistfully, as he continued to gaze at the gray stony sky above him.**

**Getting back to playing with his Rainbow Slinky, Jellybean said, "No, Willie, plagiarism only got us in trouble."**

**Passing another dirty look at Jellybean, Willie said flatly, "I _know_, Jellybean."**

**Getting back up with another heavy sigh, Willie mused to himself sadly, "Maybe Yoko was right. Maybe originality was the best thing to do after all..."**

**Watching the Rainbow Slinky move back & forth in his hands, Jellybean asked jadedly, "You _think_?"**

**Just then, the jail cell door opened with a loud creak. Willie gazed on as a voluptuous figure stepped into the room.**

"**It's about time you showed up, Luce!" said Slick Willie in irritation, as Lucy Graham walked into the jail cell, draping a black cloak around her curvy body.**

**Still playing with his Rainbow Slinky (& not paying attention to anyone), Jellybean added, "Yeah, where were you?"**

**Taking off her coat, & hanging it on the wall, Lucy said, "I was working with my clients, of course."**

**Slick Willie gazed sadly at the mouse whore, as he said hopelessly, "C'mon, Lucy, what's the point of being a prostitute if you're reformed?"**

**Lucy shot a cold glare at Willie, & snapped angrily, "I never _was _evil! I'm only giving my body to others because it's how I survive in a cold city like this!"**

**Willie gazed depressedly at Lucy, & lamented, "There are places that are much colder than London, Lucy."**

"**Yeah, like Antarctica," added Jellybean.**

**Lucy rolled her eyes at Willie, before going over to a chair, sitting in it, & reading a book.**

**Gazing wistfully at Lucy, Willie began, "Maybe we should just—" The opening of the jail door cut Willie off, as Vanity Faire came into the room, looking like she just came out of a spa. With a malicious smile, Vanity said, "Look at it this way, Willie—if you retire, you'll be happier than you ever were before. Better yet,"—her smile turned evil as her graying hair turned a bright red—"why don't you just _kill _yourself?"**

**Lucy gasped in fright, cupping her free paw to her mouth. Jellybean stopped playing with his Rainbow Slinky, then stood boldly on the cold stone floor. Glaring angrily at Vanity, who acted as if she couldn't give less of a damn about Willie, Jellybean defended, "Uh-uh, Vanity! Willie's much better than that! He knows that suicide's—"**

**As he turned to look at Jellybean, Willie still had that defeated gaze in his weary brown eyes. "A dream come true for me," he finished. Jellybean & Lucy gazed in shock & horror as Willie got up, & went over to the jail closet.**

**Willie opened the closet door, & stepped inside. He stood on a small stool as he tied a necktie-noose around his small neck.**

"**Willie, don't!" Lucy cried tearfully.**

"**Don't do this to yourself! You still have a chance, Willie!" Jellybean said.**

**Willie looked up at Jellybean, tears brimming in his eyes. "A chance for _what_, Jellybean? That's the question here." To Vanity, Willie whispered sadly, "Go on, Vanity, & put me out of my misery."**

**Vanity gave another icy smile at Willie. "With pleasure!"**

**Then Vanity kicked the stool Willie was standing on. As the noose began to tighten around his neck, Willie coughed, choked, hacked, & sputtered, his little feet kicking around wildly in the air, & his face turning a deep blue.**

**Lucy sobbed into her hands, & a frightened Jellybean hid his eyes. Just then, Yoko Bono, wearing her favorite bright-red jumpsuit, came in, smiling cheerfully.**

**Carrying a bag full of groceries, Yoko said happily, "Hello, friends, I'm back from the store—" Then she saw Willie being strangled in the closet. Yoko let out a blood-curdling scream as she placed the groceries onto her bed, & rushed over to get Willie loose. When the necktie finally unraveled, Willie fell to the floor, breathing heavily.**

**Yoko stooped down to Willie, & gingerly cradled him in her long arms. Gently caressing the young mouse's hair, Yoko asked tenderly in a hushed tone, "Willie, are you OK?"**

**Willie gasped for more air, before answering Yoko, "Hell, no."**

**Lucy looked up from her moist palms, & saw the living Willie on the floor with Yoko. Relieved that her friend was all right, a sobbing Lucy rushed over to Willie, & hugged him tightly. Soon, Jellybean was joining in the embrace, too.**

**Vanity, disgusted by all this mushiness, went over to a painting she had recently done of Princess, & began to rip it apart.**

**Willie took a moment to rest...then gasped as Vanity, smiling evilly like the little witch she was, waved the shredded portrait of Princess in front of him. Willie gazed hypnotically at Vanity as she waved the picture in his face & said maliciously, "C'mon, Willie, I was only kidding. After all, there are other ways to get out of depression, mainly _revenge_."**

**Jellybean frowned at Willie, & said, "No, Willie, don't listen to her. She only gets you into trouble." Vanity, however, continued with her devilish pep talk, "But getting Princess would be so _sweet_..."**

**Torrents of thoughts ran through Willie's racing mind. _What should he do? Kill Princess & have his sweet, black revenge? Kill himself, & rid the world of his foulness? Stay in jail? Apologize to the singing star? Reform? _The last 2 questions seemed like the answers to Willie, who got back up on his feet, & went over to get dressed.**

"**Willie, where are you going?" asked a concerned Jellybean.**

**Slick Willie put on his porkpie hat, & walked to the jail door, as he said to Jellybean with a happy smile, "I'm going out to find my place in the world!"**

**Lucy, Jellybean, Yoko, & Vanity stared wide-eyed at Willie, who had just started walking out. "What about us, Willie?" Jellybean asked.**

"**Your only friends?" added Yoko.**

**Willie turned one last time to smile at the members of the Big Time. "You'll find your way one day," he said kindly to his four friends. Then he shut the cell door, & took those final steps out of London Mouse Jail...& into the light...**


End file.
